


Working Relationship

by tamarind (rogue)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue/pseuds/tamarind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hillary Rodham wanted to clerk for Judge Bader more than she had ever wanted anything. </p>
<p>Her application was rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



> For the purpose of the drabble, I happily ignored husbands and timeframes. :) It's silly but I hope you enjoy!

Two months after her clerkship application is rejected, Hillary sees Judge Bader again. She pretends not to notice the older woman, until Judge Bader approaches her.

“Hello, Hillary,” she says warmly. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yes, thanks,” Hillary says, politely enough. She turns, but Judge Bader catches her wrist.

“Please, call me Ruth,” she says. “You know, Hillary, I couldn’t have any kind of informal relationship with my own clerk. It’s one of the reasons you’re better off with Judge Scott.”

Hillary looks at Judge Bader’s face, and then everything is crystal clear. She grins.

“Okay,” she says. “Ruth.”


End file.
